In recent years, with the development of display technology, as information input devices, display panels with a touch control function are widely applied in various display products, including cell phones, tablets, and GPS, etc. By touching an icon on the display panel using a finger, users can operate the electronic device, thus eliminating the dependence of users on input devices like keyboards and mice, making human-computer interaction more convenient. To further enrich the user experience and meet different user requirements, it is required that the display panels not only are able to collect information regarding a touch location, but also run different operational instructions based on different amount of force or pressure applied on the touch location.
Current touch-control display panels are often of the embedded type, having certain advantages such as high integration level, thin, and light, etc. Based on current structure for touch location detection, an embedded touch-control display panel often needs to add two layers of force sensing electrodes into the touch-control display panel in order to achieve the force touch requirement. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1, a touch-control display panel 1 comprises an array substrate 110, a backlight module 130, and an air medium 120 between the array substrate 110 and the backlight module group 130.
A first force sensing electrode 102 is disposed on one side of the array substrate 110 that is close to the backlight module group 130, and a second force sensing electrode 104 is disposed on the side of the backlight module group 130 that is close to the array substrate 110. When a voltage with certain potential difference is applied between the first force sensing electrode 102 and the second force sensing electrode 104, the first force sensing electrode 102, the second force sensing electrode 104, and the air medium 20 together form a capacitor.
Because air is a type of compressible medium, when the applied external touch force changes, the distance between the first force sensing electrode 102 and the second force sensing electrode 104 also changes, so that the capacitance between the first force sensing electrode and the second force sensing electrode changes. Based on the capacitance values, the amount of the touch force can be measured.
However, because such structure of the touch-control display panel 1 may need to add two extra film layers for the force sensing electrodes in order to realize touch force detection, the thickness of the touch-control display panel is increased, affecting the thin and light aspects of the touch-control display panel.
The disclosed device structure are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.